My Moon
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "I can love you and not be afraid." "You've been dead 3,000 years, what do you have left to fear?" "Life without knowing what it would would be like with you in my arms." Ahk/OC


**So this is my first time writing a Night at the Museum fan fiction even though it is one of my favorite movies. Of course I have a strange love for Ahkmenrah; oh Rami Malek is so sexy in that role.**

**So anyways this takes from the second film so I might bring Rebecca back at some point but for now please enjoy my OCs~!**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

"What do you mean we need another night guard McPhee?" Larry asked.

Dr. McPhee looked at him and then back to museum which was currently filled to the brim with actors standing where the exhibits were. He eyed them suspiciously and then looked directly at Larry. "I don't trust them." He stated bluntly. "I need some insurance that nothing will be gone in the morning. I know this has been going for two months but I am still not confident in them."

Larry wanted to say that they were the exhibits but even he knew that was too farfetched. "I'll see what I can do…" He muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Khem Nahresi**

* * *

Khem Nahresi was probably the most interesting choice out of all the applicants for the job. Even Larry was slightly impressed by the man. The man was a tall dark skinned marine who spoke Spanish and Egyptian like nothing and his Hazel eyes made him look like he knew your entire deep and dark secrets.

"Well I must say…" Larry said looking at the man. "You've got quite a resume. Why are you applying for a night position at the museum though?"

Khem gave a sheepish smile and said, "I got four kids and my wife can't handle the morning rush."

Larry laughed. "Four kids? I can barely handle Nicky. How do you do it?"

"A little Mexican ingenuity and some Egyptian loving…" He responded.

"Your wife is Mexican?" Larry asked surprised.

"Eh no. I was born in Mexico to Egyptian parents and then I moved here and met my wife who is a mestiza who came here when she was ten." He responded. "So yeah."

"Again, that is pretty amazing." Larry said.

"Thank you. I aim to please." Khem replied with a big grin.

"So… I'm not gonna lie, out of all the applicants for the secondary night guard position, yours is the most impressive. I'll call you in a few days to let you know whether or not you got the job." Larry said with a grin.

"Thanks." Khem said with a smile.

* * *

Khem sighed as he got home. He looked around and noted that his father's car was nowhere in sight. A small sense of relief crossed his features. He parked his truck in his driveway and quickly made his way inside.

He was greeted by his oldest daughter, Ahmehs—or as she preferred Luna. Her bright green eyes were puffed with tears.

"Was your grandfather here?" he asked quietly.

"No…" she said. "He doesn't have to be here to fuck up my life."

Khem pulled the nineteen year old into a hug. "What happened?" he asked looking at the house.

"He threatened Derek and then Derek broke up with me." She cried letting out her sorrows onto her father's shirt. "Why does he make it his mission to ruin my life?!"

Khem said nothing and just hugged her harder. From the stairs he could see Isis, his other daughter of eighteen. She was angry as it was evident in her deep brown eyes. Unlike Ahmehs, who had been born with dark skin and dark hair, Isis was fairer in comparison. But while their looks were that of a dark violent girl and sweet princess, Isis was a far more dangerous person to anger than her sister.

"Did you get the interview?" she asked icily.

"I did. I'll know in three days' time." He replied. "Take your sister to her room, I'm gonna go talk with your mother."

Isis nodded and walked down to her sister. She gently pulled her away from their father and led her upstairs. The two girls walked in silence to the elder girl's room.

Khem took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Mireya…" he called softly.

Mireya looked up, her deep blue eyes penetrating her husband's hazel eyes. "Why does your father insist on keeping boys away from Ahmehs?" she asked.

"If I knew, then I would try to stop him. It kills me whenever this happens." He sighed. He sat down and looked at her. "You know the old bastard can get away with it since we can't prove harassment."

"I know but this is too much even for me! My daughter is suffering and I can't do shit about it! I feel like a fucking terrible mother." She cried letting tears stream down her face. "I hate your father so much."

"Join the club." Khem replied in defeat. "Hopefully we can move to that apartment in a few days. We can't tell anyone though."

"How did the interview go?" Mireya asked changing the subject.

"I was apparently the most appealing candidate for the job. I should get a call in three days on whether or not I got the job." He said.

"You'll get the job." She smiled. "You are Khem Nahresi after all."

Khem gave a small smile then kissed his wife. "You are more precious to me than the Nile is to Egypt." He whispered.

"You make me feel more awake than god has allowed me to feel." She replied back.

* * *

Ahmehs had stopped crying. She sighed and said, "I hate that old man so much."

"I know. If I could kill him I would." Isis said braiding her sister's hair.

"I wish I knew why he is so damn adamant I stay single and unhappy. Like is there some guy he has a debt too or some shit like that. I just want to know so I can put an end to this." She said closing her eyes and allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of her hair being touched. She loved when her hair was touched. It always made her feel so calm.

"Ahmehs…" Isis said quietly.

"You know, you should not refer to me as that when the old bastard calls. Just call me Luna." She said. "I want to spite him as much as I can."

"You are still Ahmehs. But do you really hate Egypt now?"

"No… I could never hate Egypt… I just say these things to spite him and show him I hate him."

* * *

**Well please tell me what you think I will be trying my hardest to update this soon! **

**Also, did you guys know that a surprising amount of people in Mexico and all the Hispanic Countries have Arabic descent. I mean look at Selma Hayek. **


End file.
